


The Vacation (Radiodust)

by SeductiveFishy



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alcohol, Angel Dust Being Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel), Consentacles, Drinking, Drug Use, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Possible Character Death, Summer Vacation, Vacation, implied Husk / Niffty, implied chaggie, radiodust - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 12,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26486098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeductiveFishy/pseuds/SeductiveFishy
Summary: During one of Hell's sweltering summers, Alastor suggests a vacation for the Happy Hotel's residents. What will happen when the Radio Demon's plans on pulling a few pranks on the hotel's favorite spider?
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 22
Kudos: 192





	1. Chapter 1

It had been about six months since Charlie’s failed interview and the grand opening of the Happy Hotel. Summer had rolled around and just like the living world - it was hot out. Most of the hotel’s patrons had been staying indoors in an effort to stay out of the unbearable heat, Charlie included. She sat in her office sorting through paperwork, occasionally fanning herself with it. Things had slowed down at the hotel recently with the heat outside. The only persons that had come to the hotel weren’t looking for redemption, but instead were homeless or bored, looking for a place to loiter. They didn’t last long and upon Charlie’s strict rules and Alastor’s fierce gaze, most ruffians chose to leave willingly. How long would it take for real sinners to show up looking for redemption? Would the demons of Pentagram City be able to redeem themselves? Was this experiment all for nothing?

A sharp, quick knock interrupted Charlie’s train of thought. Jolting herself out of her trance, she beckoned her guest inside. “Come in!” she called, and the door opened to reveal Alastor, complete with his signature smile. Walking into the office and swinging the door shut in a quick motion he turned to face Charlie. “Good morning dear Charlotte! I assume your morning has been swell?”

“Yes, it has. Thank you, Al!” Charlie replied smiling back at the demon with an arched brow and an awkward chuckle. “But what can I do for you today?” “Well Charlotte it has come to my attention that our guests have become rather... withdrawn... due to this heat we’re dealing with. I thought it would be wonderful for us to take an opportunity to get out of this hotel. What would you say if I told you I knew a place where the hotel guests could vacation?” Alastor practically shouted his reasoning to the Princess of Hell, flailing his arms around as he spoke. While the thought of a vacation sounded wonderful, Charlie was slightly skeptical. Why was the radio demon being so nice, and didn’t he know the hotel had close to no funding (besides what came from Alastors sponsoring of the hotel, and the small amount Charlie was able to contribute herself)? “Al that sounds wonderful but how would we afford something like that?” Charlie slowly responded, still not sure what the radio demon was up to. “Don’t worry, my dear! Think of it as a further investment into the ongoing entertainment that is the hotel. I think it would be fun! And I know just the place to go! What do you say?” The radio demon replied, holding his staff across his chest with a questioning hand raised in the air.

“Uhm... okay Al, if you think it would be ok. It would be nice to have a little fun!” Charlie responded nervously, but quickly pushed away the nerves and stood from her desk with a loud clap of her hands and a grin across her face. “Splendid! Then we will leave tomorrow. Don’t worry about the details my dear, I will plan everything!” Alastor’s grin widened across his face and almost looked malicious for a moment- but quickly relaxed. Charlie noticed this but figured it was nothing to worry about. Alastor always smiled, maybe he was just a little over excited. 

The radio demon then excused himself and turned on his heel to leave Charlie’s office, shutting the door softly behind him. His grin once again widened across his face.

“This will be fun.”

\----------

Before returning to his room Alastor stopped at the bar in the hotel’s lobby. Though it had grown late in the evening, Husk was still behind the bar, drying glasses off with a cloth and returning them to the overhead rack. A single patron sat at a bar stool quietly. This was surprising to Alastor, usually this specific person was loud - constantly. Strolling up to the bar, the radio demon snapped his fingers, dismissing his staff. In a fluid motion he whisked off his tailcoat, threw it over the back of his stool, and began rolling up his cuff sleeves. Revealed was a red buttoned shirt with black buttons and matching black suspenders. Slender red claws faded to black – the deep color running up his arms to his now rolled sleeves.

“Hey hot stuff, busy day?” The white-haired patron called from the other side of the bar. “Ugh, Angel Dust do you have nothing better to do than get drunk and cat call uninterested persons?” Alastor said, rolling his eyes. “No, not really. I figured I’d see how your day was since Husky here won’t stop flirting with me.” Angel said coyly with a smirk. “Fuck yourself.” The cat demon responded quickly, clearly not interested in the garbage the spider demon was spewing. Angels smirk slowly turned to a smile at Husks uncomfortable response. He leaned over the bar towards Husk, cupping his cheek. “Only if you watch me, Babe...” he whispered. “Oh, for the love of god isn’t it time for you to go to work? Or sleep?” Husk practically yelled, backing away from Angels touch and slapping his hand away from his face.

“Hmph. You guys are no fun. Such prudes.”


	2. Chapter 2

Angel huffed and got up from his seat to leave the bar before looking Alastor up and down, seeing fully what the radio demon looked like in a more casual outfit. After rolling his cuffs up Alastor had leaned forward on the bar slightly, his crossed arms propping himself up. “Lookin’ good Smiles.” Angel said seductively, and with a wink he turned and began heading for the staircase, his frosted glass of whiskey still in his hand. Upon seeing the spider demon disappear up the stairs, the radio demon raked a hand up his undercut and through his hair. Radio static quietly filled the area around Alastor, as if a radio was tuning to find the perfect station. He was taken aback by Angels boldness, and slightly irritated by it. Demons rarely mustered up the courage to talk to him, nonetheless, flirt with him repeatedly.

‘Interesting...’ he thought to himself. “I think the kids got a death wish. I’m surprised you didn’t have a witty comeback for him.” Husk interjected, sliding a frosted glass of bourbon towards the demon. Alastor jumped slightly, momentarily forgetting his comrade was there.

The radio static immediately died, the demon’s cheery persona returning. His smile had faulted for only a moment before Alastor chuckled, grinning wide. Although he did not approve of Angels mannerisms, there was something about him that intrigued Alastor - and had been intriguing him from the moment he first laid eyes on the effeminate spider demon. Even when they had first met - rather than cowering in fear Angel had the guts to offer to suck Alastors dick.

“Hey, you ok? You’re acting weird. You’re not thinking of actually killing him, are you?” Husk grumbled in a low raspy tone, raising one of his long crimson eyebrows. Alastor snapped back to reality and looked toward Husk. A brief popping sound of static filled the air. “Nonsense Husker! I wouldn’t dare hurt a patron of this lovely establishment, haha!” Alastor proclaimed in his loud broadcaster voice, picking up his glass and quickly downing the amber colored liquid.

The radio demon slowly stood from his bar stool, grabbing his tailcoat and flipping it over his shoulder. Husk had grabbed the demon’s glass, pouring a large second helping of bourbon for his colleague. Husk slid the glass across the bar ledge with Alastor quickly picking it up and knocking it back before slamming the empty glass down on the bar. At this he waved his hand, summoning his microphone and began happily sauntering towards the staircase, a small shiver running down his back from the light burn of the liquor. His mischievous grin became wider as a faint upbeat jazz song filled the air around him. With a huge smile on his face he turned to look at his bartender one last time before calling out

“Husker, my good fellow! I think there are going to be some big changes around here - this should be very entertaining...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, sorry!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Slightly NSFW chapter, but I tried to keep it pretty PG

After flirting with Alastor and Husk at the bar, Angel retreated to his room in the hotel. The spider demon’s room fit him so well. Pink and white pin striped walls, a massive bed with white and pink bedding topped with more pillows than the spider needed. To the right of the entry of the room was Angels large walk in closet. In the corner of the room was his large bathroom, a laundry basket right outside the door. A large dresser and vanity sat on the opposite wall. Angel momentarily forgot he had brought his drink from the bar with him and in a fast gulp drank the rest of his whiskey, setting the rocks glass down on a small table that was nestled by the door.

The lanky spider demon stripped off his gloves, throwing them across the room, missing his laundry basket completely. He unbuttoned his jacket and pulled it down to reveal striped arms and a slender white torso, complete with a large heart running down his chest. Angel extended his third set of arms briefly. Using them to pull the jacket off his upper four arms, he threw it lazily towards the laundry basket as well. Quickly retracting his lowermost set of arms, Angel turned to his bed and flopped down. From his reclined position on his bed he unzipped his boots and kicked them to the floor, revealing his thigh high black stockings. He picked up his phone, staring at the notifications he had waiting for him.

‘Sweet cakes, where are you? You know you were supposed to do a shoot today.’

‘Angie baby why aren’t you responding...’

‘Angel you’re testing my patience.’

‘Where the fuck are you? Did you forget our agreement?’

“Ugh, asshole...” he muttered, deleting the texts and opening his music app. Valentino was once again looking for him - wondering why he wasn’t in the studio. Angel knew deep down he would eventually have to come face to face with his boss to explain the frequent outings and not sleeping in his room at the studio - or in his bosses’ bed. But at this moment, Angel thought that could wait.

The spider demon put headphones on, pulling one of his pillows farther under his head, fluffing it and resting his arms under the pillow. His lower set of arms, now holding his phone, scrolled through song choices. He finally chose a song, turned the volume all the way up, and set his phone aside. Seeing Valentino’s name alone was enough to upset him. Angel wanted to forget Valentino’s harsh words, his face, his name, and more. The whiskey only did so much.

In a desperate attempt to clear his head and relax, Angel found himself tugging at the sides of his black shorts…

———

Panting, Angel could feel himself getting closer. It usually didn’t take the spider demon long to climax, however this evening he was finding it tougher to get to. ‘Listen to the music,’ he thought. ‘Quit thinkin’ bout Val.’

Take it off, take it off, baby just take it off  
Push me up against the wall,  
Don’t take it easy, you like it hard like me,  
It’s what you need

Squeezing himself harder and pumping faster Angel could feel it coming. His upper arms were now on top of his pillow, his hands wrapped in his hair and pulling. Taking longer and deeper strokes he kept building up until he was about to—

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

Angel leapt from his reclined position on his bed, ripping his large headphones off and throwing them down. Slightly panicked he jumped up, pulling his shorts over his hips and throbbing member. Angel winced, furious that he was interrupted, yet panicking internally at the possibility that it was the same moth demon he was avoiding. Cracking the door, Angel looked out into the hallway and saw nobody. Confused he opened the door fully. Leaning forward out of the door he looked both left and right but once again saw nobody in the hall.

Irritated he leaned back upright, turned on his heel and kicked the door shut. ‘What tha fuck... could it have been Niffty? Am I hearin’ things?’ he thought, leaning back against the door.

-KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song referenced is TiO by Zayn


	4. Chapter 4

Angel rocketed away from the door. Angel now understood why he was able to hear the knocking through his headphones. It was so violent it shook the door. Angel whipped around, pausing momentarily out of fear before flinging the door open. The spider demon blinked in astonishment - there was no one in the hallway. He once again leaned into the hallway, looking both ways quickly before retreating into his room and slamming the door.

“Hell nah. I ain’t playing these creepy ass games.” Angel said aloud. Slightly frightened and now blue-balled Angel huffed and went into his bathroom to shower. After slipping off his thigh high socks and shorts he threw them into a pile in the corner of the room. Still nervous, Angel yelped hearing a muffled squeak. Looking at the discarded clothes, Angel let out a sigh and smiled seeing his pig shaking off the laundry that just hit him. “Oh babes, I’m sorry!” Angel said, laughing as he climbed into the shower.

Somewhere in the hotel a devilish grin lit up at the situation he had just caused.

-a few days later -

By now the patrons of the Happy Hotel were all aware they would be going on a ‘small trip’ as Charlie put it. The tenants of the hotel were rushing back and forth between their rooms and other areas of the hotel, packing their luggage and making sure they had everything they’d need. This was the morning they should be leaving! Angel excitedly emerged from his room pulling a large pink suitcase behind him with a sun hat and sunglasses in his other hand. His lower set of hands were carefully holding his pig, Fat Nuggets.

Down the hall Angel could see Charlie and Vaggie emerging from the room they shared, wearing shorts and tank tops. They pulled their suitcases behind them with huge grins on their faces and talking softly amongst themselves. Looking away, Angel began walking towards the main staircase of the hotel. Angel pulled his large rolling suitcase down the stairs-

-thud thud thud thud-

“Really? You’ve got how many arms and couldn’t be bothered to pick it up...?” An annoyed Husk grumbled from the bar, clutching his head from his throbbing hangover headache. Though the cat demon wasn’t wearing any different clothes (or any in general), he did have a small tote bag sitting on the counter next to him.

“What, what’s the big deal? It has wheels!” Angel snarkily responded to Husk, smirking and sticking his tongue out playfully at the cat demon. Husk scoffed and rolled his eyes, going back to holding his head as he scrolled through his hellphone. From the opposite wing of the hotel came Alastor and Niffty strolling together. Alastor was wearing his usual attire, walking with his hands tucked behind his back. Niffty seemed excited, wearing a yellow sundress. While the radio demon had no bags with him at all, Niffty had a bright pink backpack on. As the two made it into the foyer where the rest of the hotel’s inhabitants were now waiting, Alastor found himself looking the spider demon up and down. Angel was wearing a light purple romper with a large bow around his waist. He had white thigh high socks and matching white boots on. Alastor noticed the light pink stripes on Angels fur that emerged from under the romper and ran down his legs, inevitably disappearing under the cover of the stockings. He wondered just how far those stripes went -

Jerking himself back into reality and hoping no one has seen him staring at the effeminate spider demon, Alastor cleared his throat.

“Good morning everyone! I’m sure you’re all eager to know where we’re going, and how we’re going to get there! Well...” Alastors chipper radio broadcaster voice dropped at the end of his speech, almost sounding sinister as he said that last word. The air around everyone felt heavy and things began getting dark. It was almost as if someone had pulled curtains over every window in the hotel foyer until the room was black. With the snap of the radio demons fingers the darkness disappeared, but instead of the hotel’s decor, the group was now met with a serene view.


	5. Chapter 5

The Happy Hotel staff and occupants were now standing outside of a gorgeous house. Sitting along the beach of a massive lake - the 2-story building had dark colored siding, lots of windows and overall looked to be very new and modern in style. A large staircase led up to a large front door. A large garden wrapped around one side of the home and a gazebo could be seen in the distance near the edge of the beach. On the other side of the home was a thick forest. Everyone’s jaws had practically dropped at the sight, including Niffty who was standing next to a very proud-of-himself Alastor. The pink tinted morning sky of Pentagram City beamed down on the lake causing the house to have a peachy-red hue thrown against it.

Even Charlie, who came from royalty, rarely saw these types of homes. Typically, only higher status overlords and royals had homes this big. “Al... where are we?” The words were nearly a whisper.

“Why my dear, you don’t recognize your own realm’s Lake Prae Dolore?” Alastor responded, grinning.

“No,” Charlie said, rubbing her hand down her face. “Al, whose house is this?”

“Oh, hahaha! My dear this is just one of my many homes!” The radio demon said, turning to face the house with his hands on his hips, almost as if he were admiring the home.

Charlie looked to the rest of the group, curious if they were as astonished as she was. Vaggie stood dumbfounded next to Charlie. Her face nearly mirrored the same expression the princess had. Niffty was her normal bubbly self, smiling up at Husk who had his normal frown on. He didn’t look surprised by the house at all - almost as if he had been here before. Angel had been frozen in the same position since the darkness was lifted from the air around them. He had let go of his suitcase handle and dropped his hat and sunglasses. He had clutched onto Nuggets when everything went dark, holding him now with all four arms up to his chest fluff.

Not only had Angel been frightened by the sudden transition in scenery, he was mortified of the home he stood in front of. The only time he had been inside homes this large was when he was working. Demons with this kind of money were not kind when paying for Angels “services”. Angel had never seen this specific home before, though, and he relaxed a bit hearing the home was Alastors. Angel, realizing how stiff he had gone during the change in the group’s location, attempted to relax his posture, picking his hat and glasses up from the ground. Upon leaning back up he realized Charlie was staring. Oddly, instead of saying anything she simply smiled and nodded to him. Angel was grateful she hadn’t called him out for suddenly going rigid.

“Come now everyone, why don’t I give you the tour and show you to your rooms!” Alastor proclaimed loudly, turning away from his home to face the group once again.

Slowly everyone made their way towards the massive doors of the home. Alastor lead the group followed by Niffty and Husk. Vaggie, Charlie and Angel made their way up to the home as well, though much slower – still timid of the home they were in front of. 

Alastor made his way up to the grand entryway, a massive set of black double doors. With a snap of his fingers the doors flung themselves open. He neatly folded his hands behind his back and walked into his home. The dark décor on the outside of the home matched the interior perfectly. Dark cherry colored wood floors were met with pale grey walls and black baseboards. A grand staircase stood to the left of the entryway, dark wood railings spiraling up to the second story. At the top of the stairs stood many doors and a large “bridge” which ran across the length of the home to different rooms. The large open-concept home had a large living room at the entrance of the front door which melted into the kitchen which stood towards the back of the home. More deep cherry wood adorned the kitchen cabinets, paired with white tile backsplash and black marbled countertops – a massive island sitting just between the kitchen and dining room. Many additional doors littered the walls around the living room and kitchen. It could only be assumed these were more bedrooms.


	6. Chapter 6

Almost immediately upon entering, Husk and Niffty made their way around Alastor, with Niffty hurrying up the grand staircase and Husk scurrying into a room on the opposite side of the large living room the group now stood in.

“Ah, I see you both remember where your rooms are, haha!” Alastor announced in his radio broadcaster voice, a laugh track playing behind him. Still holding Fat Nuggets, Angel was taken aback by how gorgeous the home was. He couldn’t help but turn in a circle taking all the home’s beauty in. Alastor picked up on Angel’s awe, a couldn’t help but smirk. 

“Now, now, my eight-legged fellow! You act as if you’ve never seen the inside of a house before!” Alastor smirked. He knew his home was grand. Though he enjoyed reminiscing in the time when he was alive, he had to admit modern decorated homes were quite stylish and practical. Being one of the more powerful demons in hell gave him access to just about anything he wanted – including stylish real estate. 

Angel’s eyes had been focused on a large pitch-black colored stag head mounted above a matching black marbled fireplace when Alastor’s voice caught his attention, snapping him back to reality. 

“Huh – wha? Pfft, of course I’ve been inside houses before, this is nothing compared to the places I’ve seen~” Angel boasted, ruffling his bust up with a hand before smoothing it through his hair. He was impressed with the Radio Demon’s home. There was no hiding that. However, the guilt and regret of only seeing nicely decorated homes while on his knees made Angel feel awkward now – like he didn’t belong. 

“Mmm I’m sure you have! Now then, why don’t I show you all to your rooms, and we can make dinner plans later!” Alastor’s smirk was still plastered to his face while listening to Angel’s response. He had a feeling the taller had only frequented homes such as this while working, but it was only a hunch. He enjoyed the awestruck look plastered to the spider’s face (not that anyone else needed to know that). An upbeat jazz tune softly filled the air around Alastor as he motioned towards the staircase. 

“Charlotte, I’ve prepared a room upstairs for yourself and Miss Vagatha. If there is anything you need please let me know.” Alastor gestured towards the staircase. Looking towards the top of the stairs to the bridge, it looked as if there were only two doors. Seeing Niffty rush into one of the rooms only left one other option. Charlie smiled and nodded to Alastor before grabbing Vaggie’s hand, pulling her up the stairs, leaving their luggage behind at the landing. 

“My dear your room is right over here.” Alastor gestured to Angel. Though the jazz music still filled the air, the tempo had slowed down quite a bit, and the Radio Demon’s usual chipper and loud voice had quieted to a calmer and more sincere tone. Walking through the living room and into the kitchen, Alastor opened a door with the snap of his fingers. The room at the rear of the house was large. The pair were met with lightly colored walls and a large bed with a thick white quilt. The same dark colored hardwoods ran through this room – until you got to the oversized bathroom which was graced with white marbled floors. 

Once again, Angel felt himself staring in awe at his surroundings. “Uh, smiles? This your room?” Angel asked, puzzled. “No, my dear, as stated before – this is your room!” Alastor replied in his honey smooth voice. There was that expression again, and Alastor’s grin spread across his face seeing the spider demon so perplexed. 

“O-oh, wow. Thanks Smiles. This is really, really fancy...” Angel whispered, walking through the room and up to the bed, softly placing Fat Nuggets on the quilt. He turned, taking long strides to the bathroom door before peering inside. Within sat a long counter with a sink at one end, a toilet and walk in closet on the opposite end of the room and a massive, MASSIVE tub sat near the entry to the bathroom. Angel’s mouth dropped at the sight of the tub. In the almost 70 years Angel had spent in hell, he had never found a tub his 8-foot-tall body had fit into. 

Now that he thought about it, he hadn’t ducked through any doorways here either. Angel’s arm reactively stretched above his head just barely being able to swipe fingertips across the door frame. A goofy grin spread across his face. If this room was any indication of how the vacation would go, this may not be so bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the delayed update, between working a full time job, parenting, and attempting to learn how to use an art tablet, I neglected updating this for a week. I will be trying to work on this more, though!

Alastor raised an eyebrow watching Angel grab onto the door frame and throw a hand in the air, trying to touch the ceiling. A chuckle escapes his lips, grin growing on his face. The perplexedness of the spider truly was entertaining, though the rising heat in the deer’s chest was worrisome. 

“Well, Angel, feel free to look around! I have something to tend to in my own room for the time being. I will meet up with everyone in an hour or so.” Alastor announced, bringing his cheery broadcaster persona back. Flashing his wide smile to Angel one last time, Alastor took his leave, closing the door behind him, the sound of his shoes tapping against the hardwoods trailing off. 

Angel had barely turned to face the Radio Demon before the door quickly shut with a slam. The spider demon jumped slightly at the sound, but regained his composure quickly, still looking around the room. 

“Nuggs can you believe this? I knew Al was a big shot but jeez, this place is a mansion! And this bathroom, Nuggy baby were never gonna want to go home!” Angel exclaimed, scooping his pig up and holding him up in the air. Angels eyes shifted realizing how high he was able to hold his pet up. “I feel like this room was made for me Nuggs, doesn’t that sound weird?”

Angel lowered his arms, snuggling the small pig to his chest for a moment before lowering him to the floor, allowing him to scamper away. The spider demon turned to reach for his suitcase but remembered he had left it in the front room along with the girl’s luggage. Looking back to the door the Radio Demon had just slammed shut, Angel took a long stride to the door, quietly opening it. 

Angel stepped back into the kitchen, momentarily pausing to see if any of the hotels other occupants had came back to the main room. There didn’t seem to be anyone in the main area of the house, and it was oddly quiet. Angel began making his way back to the main entryway of the home yet stopped in his tracks when he was met with a door he hadn’t noticed before. Neatly hidden behind the staircase was a large red door with a round, black doorknob. A small deer’s skull was engraved on the knob.

Angel felt the door seemed more dated than the rest of the house’s modern décor. However, this was Alastor, so he wouldn’t be surprised if that was some sort of funky-murder-closet. Angel turned from the door and continues back to the front entryway of the home. By this time Charlie and Vaggie’s bags were gone, leaving only Angel’s suitcase propped near the door with his glasses and sun hat neatly placed on top of it. Grabbing the handle, Angel pulled the luggage back to his room and began unpacking, neatly placing his belongings into the small dresser in the room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update! I’m going to try and work on this story a bit more. School has been kicking my butt!

  
Unbeknownst to Angel, behind the worn, red door sat Alastor. This was not a funky-murder-closet at all, but instead was Alastor’s study – secured with a spellbound door. In the corner of the large, dark room was an armchair, with the Radio Demon leaned back against the seat. Deep in thought, Alastor ran a hand down his face before brushing his hair and ears back in a smooth motion.  
  
I have got to pull myself together. I haven’t felt anything like this in years, and for a stripper? I must be ill. Why did I even suggest this trip? Why am I putting myself through all this work and torture? Ugh.  
  
Alastor sighed loudly. With a wave of his hand he summoned a rather large glass of bourbon, hastily knocking the drink back. He spun his hand, the glass vanishing from it, before leaning forward with his head in his hands.  
  
...  
  
After about an hour, Angel had unpacked his suitcase entirely, putting his belongings throughout the room. Fat Nuggets had settled down on a small pillow the spider demon had brought along. Angel neatly placed his suitcase inside the closet before exiting the bathroom and heading for the bedroom’s entry. It had been long enough at this point that he assumed the rest of the group would’ve came downstairs to go over plans.  
  
Swinging open the door, Angel could hear muffled giggling and soft jazz music coming from the living area. Striding towards the room, Angel couldn’t help but muse at the white and grey décor of the home, paired with the striking black deer head mounted above the fireplace. Sat near the fireplace were two large, maroon, Victorian themed armchairs – the Radio Demon himself seated in one. The stag demon’s legs were crossed with one arm resting on an arm of the chair, his other arm propped up, hand cupping his chin and supporting his head.  
  
Angel hadn’t noticed he was staring until Alastor cleared his throat. His eyebrows were raised in a questioning manner, with a devilish smirk gracing his face. Snapping back to reality Angel quickly looked away, smoothing his romper with four hands and sitting down in the maroon armchair near the demon. Angel noticed what the giggling sound was he had heard earlier. Charlie and Vaggie were seated on a large couch across from the fireplace, talking and laughing amongst each other.  
  
As Angel had been embarrassingly zoning out watching the Radio Demon, he hadn’t noticed Husk and Niffty had entered the room as well. Niffty swiftly hopped onto the couch next to Charlie and Husk similarly – flopping down on the opposite end of the couch behind Vaggie.  
  
“So, what’s the plan?” Husk gruffly demanded, looking to Alastor.  
  
The soft jazz music that had filled the air was cut with a static sound, followed by an energetic up-beat swing song. “Well Husker, my good friend, I’m glad you asked! Seeing as we are on the edge of Pentagram City’s lovely lake, I took it upon myself to prepare one of my boats for an excursion for us all!”  
  
“One of your boats…?” Angel nearly shouted, looking over at Alastor. The surprises never seemed to stop!  
  
“Ugh, big shot.” Husk growled under his breath. The Radio Demon laughed; his smile still wide across his face. “Yes, well, one must enjoy the finer things in life! Besides that, I believe our dear Niffty plans on whipping us up dinner shortly!” The girls on the couch giggled in delight, looking over to the small cyclops demon who herself had a smile plastered across her face.  
  
“This is so exciting~!” Charlie exclaimed, looking back to Vaggie as she hugged her tightly.  
  
...  
  
The group had sat in the living area chatting with each other while Niffty zoomed around the kitchen preparing their meal. With her lightning fast movements, she had gone from cooking at the stove, to setting up the dining table, washing the dishes, etc.  
  
Smelling the cooking food, Fat Nuggets had escaped Angel’s room and was now seated in his owner’s lap. The spider demon was in a wonderful mood, talking with Charlie and Vaggie about what they could do on the lake and boat. Alastor sat in his armchair bouncing his leg as he waited for dinner to finish. Husk wasn’t usually up for idle chit chat, and in this specific situation – he was asleep. Angel stroked his demon pig’s back, laughing with the girls about their plans and what swimsuits they were wearing as Niffty suddenly zoomed over to the living area.  
  
“I’m ready, everyone! Come sit!” She chirped. The three were caught off guard, not realizing how quickly Niffty was able to cook dinner, and stood up to head towards the dining room. Alastor quietly rose from his seat. As he passed the still sleeping Husk, he ran a finger up the cat’s ear to wake him up.  
  
The cat demon’s eyes shot open from the touch. “Motherfucker…” he mumbled, sliding off the side of the couch and following Alastor into the dining room, where the rest of the group was now seated. Niffty placed everyone’s meals in front of them and sped about, filling everyone’s glasses.  
  
The group quietly ate their meals, pausing every so often to pick up the topic the “girls” were in earlier. Niffty joined in, telling Charlie, Vaggie and Angel about her new swimsuit. Husk scarfed his meal down quickly before chugging a portion of the bottle of vodka Niffty had left for him at the table. He listened to the girls talk, occasionally peering over to catch Niffty smiling while talking.  
  
Husk and Niffty had been in Alastor’s entourage for what felt like an eternity. He couldn’t remember a time when the deer demon wasn’t bossing him around. It wasn’t frequent, however, that he got to work with the small cyclops. Though Husk was not pleased with being forced to work at the Happy Hotel, he supposed it wasn’t so awful if he got to see her beaming smile.  
  
Unknowingly like the cat demon, Alastor sat at the end of the large dining table sneaking peeks at the smiling spider. Shooting through the radio demon’s head were images of all the times Angel had stumbled through the hotel doors in the middle of the night. There were nights he returned looking drugged. Nights he looked beaten. Nights he looked exhausted and on the brink of collapsing. Hell, there were nights he looked like all of those together. There was never a night he returned from work happy, though.  
  
Alastor initially thought Angel was no longer happy with his line of work. However, after bringing it up one day at the hotel, he found this to be untrue. The spider loved what he did, down to nearly every gory detail. His boss on the other hand seemed to be the problem. Alastor had a general idea that Angel was tied into contract with the moth overlord but had not asked Angel the details out of respect. Any time Valentino’s name was brought up in conversation in the hotel the spider would flinch. This further solidified the idea Alastor had concerning Angel and the moth demon’s relationship - and it was infuriating.   
  
In this setting however, he was happy to see the spider genuinely happy.


	9. Chapter 9

The meal continued, Husk and Alastor occasionally making remarks to each other as the rest of the table excitedly chatted. Food was passed around the table multiple times along with different bottles of wine and liquors. Charlie and Vaggie had momentarily excused themselves to put together margaritas for the table as Niffty continued talking with Angel. At some point, the cyclops was able to sneak Fat Nuggets into her lap at the table without Alastor noticing. No doubt he would have a snarky remark if he knew the pig was present. Angel snorted seeing his pet pawing at her lap. He was happy he had brought Nuggets along; happy the pet was able to get out of the hotel for once. Niffty smiled as she sipped at her wine while scratching the pig behind his ears.

“Margs!!” 

“Hell yeah!” Angel laughed, clapping his hands together as Charlie and Vaggie entered the dining room carrying a large pitcher and multiple glasses. Alastor let out a loud sigh, pressing his palm to his forehead.

_‘This is going to be a long night.’_

_..._

Two hours and many _many_ drinks later, and Alastor wasn’t sure how much more of this vacation he could take. Though he was tipsy himself, nothing could’ve prepared him for how drunk Angel and the princess would get – and on their first night. Alastor had thought once the pitcher of alcohol was empty, they would be content and stop. Boy was he wrong.

As the group finished eating Niffty had cleared the dining room table. Husk took the liberty of pouring shots for everyone, and shortly after that Alastor excused himself from the table. Husk and Vaggie had moved to the living area, following Alastor, shortly after. The cat and moth demons had fallen asleep on the couch waiting for the rest of the group to join them. However, Niffty had perched herself on the dining room table – challenging Angel and Charlie to a drinking contest.

The trio chatted about the vacation and possibilities of things to do. As they continued drinking their voices escalated. The yelling quickly changed to karaoke, which in turn changed to karaoke _and_ dancing. If Alastor wasn’t so enthralled with the behavior of the princess and his very own Niffty, he would have stopped them long ago. Though he would never admit it aloud, Angel’s dancing was intoxicating as well, and he couldn’t help watching the spider as he danced with the girls.

However, now the trio had finally moved into the living room to be near the rest of the group. Alastor sat in his armchair while Husk and Vaggie lightly snored from the couch. The trio of drunks laid across the plush carpet in front of Alastor, still not ready to turn in for the night.

“Okay, okay. So, I just gotta ask you guys somethin’. The other night at the hotel was one of ya playin’ ding dong ditch at my door?” Angel asked from his face-down position on the rug. Niffty and Charlie exchanged confused glances for a moment, unsure of how to respond. Angel pulled himself up to rest his head in his hands.

“I know it sounds crazy, right? But two times someone was totally banging on my door and when I would check no one was there!” Angel threw his secondary hands around for emphasis before sighing and laying back against the carpet.

“Angel, I don’t think any of us would do something like that. Maybe it was one of the other guests? Wait… did we have any other guests…” Charlie pondered over her own question. She was sure Vaggie wouldn’t do something like that. Niffty had shook her head when Angel initially asked. Maybe it was Husk? Though Angel said there was never anyone at the door. Husk might have wings, but she didn’t think he would be able to get away _that_ quickly.

Charlie’s eyes snapped open at the sudden realization. She glanced over at Alastor, who was holding a perfect poker face. It was obvious he was listening to the conversation - he wasn’t reading or listening to the radio. He simply sat leaning against the arm of the chair with his signature smile plastered to his face. ‘What a shit starter,’ she thought. ‘And kinda creepy, at that.’

As if he knew he were being watched, a soft static popping sound filled the air before Alastor laughed.

“Hah! Someone pranked you for once? Intriguing… Though I wouldn’t be surprised if you were just hearing things, dear! You really _must_ lay off the dust.”

“Awe, ya actually care about my well-being don’t ya Smiles? For the record, I wasn’t even high. It was the night I was messin’ with you and Husky at the bar – I only had a couple drinks! Hell, maybe the hotel’s haunted!” Angel let out an awkward laugh, propping his head on his hands once again. The last thing he wanted was for his small group of friends to think he was crazy.

“Darling you mess with us every night, that’s hardly descriptive.” Alastor smirked as Angel looked up to him from his position on the floor. A seductive smile crossed the arachnid’s face.

“Well what kind of business would I be running if I didn’t at least offer my services to the folks I practically live with?” The spider demon playfully quipped, leaning into his propped-up hands and blowing a kiss to the radio demon. Alastor scoffed, turning his head away from the trio on the floor to instead stare out the window.

“Guys, if I keep layin’ here I’m gonna end up sleepin’ here. I think it’s time for Nuggies and I to hit the hay.”

Alastor looked back as Angel staggered to his feet, swaying in place as he tried to regain his balance. Angel steadied himself on the back of Alastor’s chair. Once the spider felt stable enough to walk, he straightened out his romper, smoothing it with his hands before winking and blowing a kiss at the radio demon. Angel called for his pet and walked to his room with the small pig trotting happily behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got a few chapters wrote and ready to go! I'm looking forward to working on this fic again.

Angel walked the short distance from the living room area through the kitchen and to his room. Though he may have looked flawless sashaying himself through the room, it took everything in his being to not drunkenly trip over his own feet. Angel could feel the radio demon’s stare burning into his back, so why not at least give him a show as the arachnid made his exit?

Luckily, he made it into his room without stumbling, and after coaxing Fat Nuggets in, closed the door. Angel giggled to himself, happy he was not only able to have a night of fun with the people who he considered his closest friends, but able to have a conversation with Alastor without being dismissed or belittled.

It would be a lie to say the spider didn’t find the radio demon attractive. Though he could come off stuck up or straight up horrifying, Angel also caught the moments when the other’s grin relaxed into a more natural smile rather than the menacing one the demon typically wore. Angel enjoyed seeing the distraught look on the deer’s face when he flirted with him. He was just as pleased to have a relaxed conversation with him, however.

As Angel flopped down on his bed, he caught sight of the bathroom door in his peripheral vision. In his drunken state, he thought nothing sounded better than a bath. Rocking himself back up, Angel stumbled off the bed and towards the bathroom – grabbing a pink towel on the way. He took no time to begin filling the bath, and hot steam began filling the room. Angel leant against the vanity counter, putting his weight on his wrists. As the tub slowly filled, Angel felt himself zoning out. Now that he wasn’t dancing or chatting with others, of course the liquor would start wearing him down. Dammit. Releasing a yawn followed by Italian profanities, Angel stretched, letting his body crack and pop. As he relaxed and began settling himself back against the counter a sound caught his attention.

-TAP TAP TAP-

‘Oh hell no,’ he thought, ‘No, no, no I aint dealing with this crap here too. Nope. Ghosts can leave me alone.’ He took a deep breath, willing himself to relax. The arachnid kicked his boots off before slipping his romper from his shoulders and letting it hit the floor. He made quick work of rolling his stockings down and stepping out of them before he stepped into the bath. He turned the tap off and looked around the now silent bathroom. Still standing, Angel looked at himself in one of the numerous large mirrors in the room. Though foggy, Angel could still make out his form in the partly clouded glass. Lifting his phone from the tub’s edge, Angel couldn’t pass up the opportunity to take a photo in the extravagant bathroom.

Leaning against the rear wall of the tub, Angel placed his two lower hands over his groin cutely, holding the phone with one of his upper hands while the other was raised up and behind his head. He held his phone up, finding the perfect angle before taking the picture.

-TAP TAP TAP-

Angel gasped, flinching at the sound that once again filled the room. “Nope, nope, _hell_ no. Nuggies? You still out there? Daddy’s creeped out, c’mere babe!” Angel was kneeling in the bath now, peering out the doorway for his pet. The soft thudding of hooves neared the bathroom before Fat Nuggets entered, snorting happily at his owner before laying down on the clothes strewn about the floor.

The spider demon sighed seeing his pet. ‘At least I aint alone in this crap,’ he thought. Angel leant back off his knees, allowing the hot water to overtake him as he reclined into the massive tub. Angel relaxed for only a moment before his closed eyes snapped back open. He wiggled his toes, realizing just how large the tub really was. He was nearly fully reclined, and his toes barely grazed the edge of the tub. ‘Well even if I _am_ haunted, at least I should enjoy this place while I’m here. Doubt I’ll ever see a tub this big again.’

Angel allowed his eyes to close, simply relaxing in the hot water as he listened to his sleeping pet’s quiet snorting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a longer chapter, things are getting interesting!  
> No NSFW but a bit of intimacy in this chapter!

Angel’s eyes flitted open. He was still reclined in the tub, unsure of how long he had been asleep. It must not have been long though, as the water was still hot, and Fat Nuggets could still be heard snoring from the floor. Still pulling himself from sleep, Angel took a deep breath. What was that sound?

Humming? It sounded close enough to be in the conjoined bedroom.

Immediately, Angel’s shoulders stiffened. He was no longer half-asleep but was alert – a trait that had never left the mafioso even after death. Now that he was paying attention, he could hear soft footfalls and what he could only assume was linens being shifted. He slowly leaned forward in the bath, preparing to peek around the doorway and see who the intruder was. He hoped he had moved quietly enough so that the bathwater’s movement didn’t give away that he was awake, however, it proved to be too loud. A figure stepped through the doorway. Angel shot back against the wall of the tub, startled that he hadn’t heard the person nearing the door.

“Ah, darling, you’re awake! I wasn’t sure how much longer you would be asleep and did not want to wake you. Though I did take it upon myself to get an outfit laid out for you.”

Soft footfalls turned into clacking as cloven hooves stepped from carpet onto the marbled bathroom floor.

“A-Alastor? What the hell…?”

The deer demon was dressed down, wearing only his red shirt and dress pants. His sleeves were rolled up, showing off the black and pale grey skin of his arms. He held a large black towel in his hands and was setting it on the counter as the spider had called out to him. He turned to face Angel with a soft smile.

“Dear? Are you alright?” Alastor crouched, leaning over the edge of the tub and cupping Angel’s cheek. “You’re awfully flush, are you ill? Please don’t tell me you’ve been dabbling in drugs again.” Angel was still pressed against the wall of the tub. Mouth slightly open, all eight eyes wide and Angel was not sure how to respond.

A small smirk had crossed Alastor’s face as his thumb lightly stroked the arachnid’s cheek. His normally piercing red gaze seemed much softer as he continued caressing the other.

Though he couldn’t hear himself over the sound of radio static and slow jazz music, Angel was sure he was incoherently babbling. He couldn’t seem to form a sentence, though multiple questions were running through his head. Number one being:

“Al, what the hell is going on?!”

The spider demon knocked the deer’s hand away from his face, leaning forward onto his knees so he could stand. Although there was nothing more Angel wanted than to be showered with affection from the radio demon, this was too odd.

Alastor stood as Angel did; grabbing the oversized black towel from the countertop and wrapping it around the still stunned spider demon. As Angel grabbed the edges of the towel, Alastor extended a hand, offering to assist the other out of the tub. Angel accepted, lightly placing one of his hands in Alastor’s.

Angel stepped out onto the marbled floors, looking to the slightly shorter demon. He found himself once again looking into the deer demon’s eyes. For being in such an exceptionally large bathroom, Angel thought the two were standing awfully close. Not that he was complaining, necessarily.

As if reading the taller man’s mind, Alastor smirked. Still holding Angel’s hand, he reached up with his other. Grabbing a hand full of wet hair, he pulled the demon down to him, crashing his lips against the other’s.

Angel gasped, shutting his eyes tightly as Alastor grabbed his hair. He was _not_ expecting the rough action to end in a kiss. Angel was sure at this point that this was nothing more than a dream. There was no way the radio demon of all people was here kissing him.

Too afraid to move, Angel’s body was rigid through the kiss. He kept his eyes smashed shut, afraid that if he dared open them Alastor would be gone. As Alastor’s hands began roaming, though, Angel found it hard to keep a moan from escaping his lips.

To Angel’s surprise, Alastor didn’t pull away from the kiss and instead deepened it.

The deer tilted his head, slowly parting his lips, begging for Angel to do the same. The spider complied, and Alastor groaned at the hot wetness of the other’s mouth. Alastor had dropped Angel’s hand from his own, pulling the spider closer to him as his claws grazed down the damp fur of Angel’s back.

Feeling Alastor’s hand on his back, Angel moaned into the heated kiss. Dropping the towel he had been holding for dear life, Angel wrapped his lower arms around the other, while cupping Alastor’s face with his primary arms.

The radio demon chuckled feeling the towel drop to their feet. All the spider’s silky fur was on display for the deer, and he wasted no time in raking his nails down the exposed skin.

Angel threw his head back, moaning at the searing pain. The pleasure quickly overwhelmed the feeling, though. While Angel was sad their passionate kiss had been broken, he knew they both needed to breathe. The spider attempted to gasp in a breath as the deer pulled his hair roughly, gaining access to the spider’s neck and trailing kisses from his jaw to his collarbone.

Something was wrong. Angel gasped, choking as he attempted to take a breath. Over and over he inhaled just to feel like he hadn’t. He couldn’t breathe. He pulled away from the deer, grabbing at his throat.

The soft expression the deer previously had was gone, and instead was replaced by a devious grin. Angel attempted to cry out, only for the choking sensation to return. He was slowly losing his vision as he looked at the deer, panicking at the expression on the other’s face. He could feel himself losing consciousness as his body began to tumble to the floor.

Falling.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tw: vomiting

A gasp, a choke, followed by heavy coughing filled the room.

Angel lifted himself from below the frigid bathwater, coughing and panting as he cleared the liquid from his lungs. He was panicked, looking around as he pushed his damp hair from his eyes. Fat Nuggets had woken up, and was standing against the edge of the tub, worriedly looking at his owner.

Angel took a deep breath, attempting to collect himself. He was barely able to calm his breathing before his stomach rolled. The spider quickly stood from the bath, taking a wide step over his pet before grabbing the towel from the counter and rushing to the toilet.

Angel had barely made it to the toilet before sinking to his knees and retching. His lower arms fumbled to cover himself with the plush towel as he gripped at the toilet bowl with his primary hands.

After what felt like an eternity of vomiting and gagging, he finally felt calm enough to relax against the bowl. Laying his head down against his arms the spider focused on breathing as he attempted to remember all his dream.

‘It was a dream… right? That’s got to be all it was. I must’ve overdone it with the girls. That’s all.’

Angel took a few minutes to simply sit and breathe before standing. Walking on wobbly legs, he began heading towards the door of the bathroom.

“I’m sorry Nuggs. Daddy didn’t mean to scare you.” Angel whispered; his voice hoarse.

Angel glanced at the mirrors lining the area above the counter. He was sure he looked awful and would be lucky if he hadn’t ruptured a blood vessel in one of his many eyes. The thick fog from his once-hot bath had cleared, and Angel leant forward to get a better view of his face.

Looking over each eye, his cheeks, and even his neck, the spider was pleased that he hadn’t done too much damage. Sure, he looked like he had been hit by a truck. A bit of blood lingered in a few of his smaller eyes, but that wasn’t the end of the world considering Angel preferred to keep those eyelids closed most of the time. A bit of swelling lingered around his many eyes, but he was sure that would clear up with some more sleep. His sternum was aching, however. Parting his wet chest fluff, he could see the beginning of what he was sure would become a large dark bruise. “Greeeeat… Just what I need at the beginning of a vacation.”

Before he could turn and leave the bathroom, something else caught the arachnid’s eyes. Angel froze, glancing around the countertop, then back up to his chest. Specifically – the fluffy black towel he had wrapped around himself.

“N-Nuggs….? Wasn’t the towel I brought in here… pink?”


	13. Chapter 13

Angel was trying his best not to panic. It was now well into the morning hours, and he was pacing in his bedroom. The black towel hung on a rack in the bathroom, and the arachnid looked at the cloth every time he passed the doorway. It was almost as if he thought the towel would disappear if he didn’t keep an eye on it. The pink towel he _thought_ he had brought into the bathroom with him was folded neatly at the end of his bed.

Angel tried to remain calm as he collected his thoughts, but he couldn’t help the twinge of anger that kept nagging him. Could this really be the radio demon’s doing? Was this all just a joke to him? Or was there something he wasn’t telling Angel? The spider demon had been clean for a few months now, so he doubted it was withdrawals. Was he actually ill? Could it have been a fever dream? No, no. You had to have a fever to have a fever dream.

As if to make sure, Angel put the back of his hand to his forehead. Nope. No fever. Pacing the room yet again, Angel paused in front of the bathroom door. The towel was still there.

“Ok, he’s got to have something to do wit this. Nuggs I think we’re gonna have a talk with Smiles in the mornin’.” Angel turned to his pig, expecting the usual squeal, but was met with snores. The spider scoffed, stifling a laugh. Time had slipped away from him as he nervously paced, and he hadn’t realized it was nearly three in the morning.

Taking a deep breath, Angel willed himself to relax. He shut the lights off in the bedroom but refused to do the same for the bathroom. Instead opting to close the door with the light still on. Pulling the duvet back, Angel climbed between the sheets before grabbing his sleeping pet and pulling the pig to his chest.

\---

The morning came much too quickly as sunlight poured through the large windows behind the headboard of the bed. While Angel would have normally just pulled the blankets over his head and continued sleeping, he could not tune out the sound of the princess at his door.

“Angel! Wake up! Everyone is already eating, and we have to get to the marina!”

“Shit,” he growled before calling back to the blonde, “I’m comin’ Chuck gimme a sec!”

Throwing his legs over the side of the bed, Angel tiredly threw open the door to the bathroom. Seeing the towel brought back the memories of everything that had happened the night prior. Muttering under his breath, the spider quickly brushed out his fur. He styled his hair and applied minimal makeup before walking to the large closet and grabbing the different things he would need for the day.

Angel tucked his sunhat, sunglasses, and the pink towel into a large tote bag before adjusting the clasp of his swimsuit and slipping on a loose yet short dress. Revolted at the thought of anyone seeing his feet, Angel slipped on thin thigh-high stockings as well as his white boots. Looking over himself in the mirror quickly, he grabbed his bag, throwing it over his shoulder before scooping Nuggets up in his lower arms and exiting his room.

Rounding the corner of the dining room, Angel had a smile plastered to his face as he loudly greeted everyone.

“Good moooooorning party people!”

Husk groaned, his ears flattening. The girls all chirped back their greetings. Sitting at the end of the large table was the radio demon. His devious smile and arch eyebrows caught Angel’s attention as he moved to sling his tote bag over the back of his chair.

‘Oh, this fucker.’

Angel set Fat Nuggets on the floor before dramatically fluffing up his chest; the skirt of his dress slightly rising with the motion. His bust spilled over the hem of the fabric – his swimsuit peeking from the edges of the cloth.

“Oh, silly me~,” Angel mewled, staring at Alastor. He smoothed his dress out and rearranged his bust before sitting, all the while refusing to break eye contact with the deer.

Husk, who had the misfortune of sitting right next to Angel, had gotten up and walked into the kitchen as the spider began his playful act. He came back to the dining room with a new bottle of vodka as Angel was sitting down.

“Holy fuck, kid. What the hell happened to your back?”

…

“What?”


	14. Chapter 14

“Kid it looks like you got mauled by a damn bear.” Husk leaned forward, lightly slipping a claw into the sagging neckline of Angel’s dress as he peered down the fabric. Three long claw marks made their way down the whole of Angel’s back, right down to the dimples above his ass.

“Hey ya old fuck! Hands off the merchandise. I should be chargin’ ya!” Angel practically shouted, slapping Husk’s hand away from his dress. Husk rolled his eyes, plopping back down into his chair at the dining table before flicking away the cap of the vodka bottle and taking long drink.

“‘Sides, Husky. I’m pretty sure I just did it to myself. Must’ve been dreamin’ bout ya,” Angel craned his neck towards the cat, just to have a paw pad shoved in his face, pushing him back.

No one seemed to notice it, but Alastor’s grin faltered for a fraction of a second. Angel, who was watching him out of one of his secondary eyes, wouldn’t have caught the grimace if it wasn’t paired with the radio demon’s brows furrowing slightly. ‘Good,’ he thought.

“Fuggin Disgustin’. Shut up, Angel,” Husk muttered, going back to finishing his liquid breakfast. The girls had initially looked at Angel when Husk mentioned the marks, however after the spider’s “explanation” had chosen not to pry any further.

Angel laughed, turning in his seat to face Niffty. She had run up to him with a coffee pot, patiently waiting for him to allow her to fill his cup. He obliged, and after she filled his mug turned back to the deer whose eyes he could feel burning into him.

Surely enough, after dumping a small mountain of sugar into his coffee, Angel looked up to see Alastor still staring at him. Angel winked over the brim of his coffee cup.

This trip was proving to be more entertaining than Angel thought.

…

Breakfast was finished shortly after, and rather than Alastor teleporting everyone, Charlie insisted on the group walking to the marina. It wasn’t a far walk, considering Alastor’s home sat nearly on the beach. Grabbing numerous bags, coolers, and Fat Nuggets, everyone headed towards the beach. A mile down the pebbled shore brought the group to a secluded boat dock where a few different boats sat. A shabby rowboat, a narrow speed boat, and a massive two-storied pontoon boat sat in individual stalls on the dock.

Charlie, Niffty and Vaggie had ran ahead of the boys at the sight of the dock, eager to get their day on the lake started. Looking over the different boats, and more specifically the elegant speed boat, Charlie turned back to the boys who were still making the walk toward the dock.

“Geez, Al you really are living lavishly down here, huh?” Charlie called towards the boys as she pulled her long blonde hair into a bun.

“Well, Dear, after everything I accomplished topside, I figured why stop there, haha!”

Both Charlie and Husk shook their heads, the former regretting saying anything and the latter groaning dramatically. Conversely, Niffty and Angel giggled at the radio demon’s remark.

“Anyways, I assume you all can figure out which one we’re taking – and it’s definitely not _that_ one,” Alastor remarked, pointing to the small two-seater Charlie had been ogling. Finally arriving at the docks, Alastor stepped past the princess, guiding everyone down to board the massive boat nestled deeper in the water at the edge of the marina.


	15. Chapter 15

After Alastor stepped across, everyone else followed suit, looking around the massive vessel. The main area of the boat was a large semi-indoor seating area with seats wrapping the walls of the room. The captain’s controls were at the front of the area. There were no windows dividing the seating area though, and a breeze passed through easily. Towards the front of the boat was a large trampoline area, the water below reflecting and glinting through the mesh fabric.

The upper area of the boat was a bowl shaped, padded seating area.

Just like when they had first arrived at the condo, Husk and Niffty seemed to already be familiar with the layout of the boat. Upon setting her cooler down in the indoor area, she scampered off with her backpack to the upper area, putting on sunscreen and reclining back with a notebook.

Husk simply flopped down on the benches near the coolers – wasting no time in opening a cooler to pull out a chilled bottle of tequila. Charlie, fascinated with the trampoline, quickly threw her bags in the cabin before hopping down to lay on the fabric.

Angel sat across from Husk in the cabin, setting his pet on the seat beside him before pulling a bottle of wine from his bag. Angel had sat close to the radio demon and watched as the demon modified settings on the boat’s dashboard and turned over the engine.

Charlie could be heard squealing in joy as the boat pulled away from the docks, the cool water of the lake splashing up through the trampoline material.

Angel wasn’t sure when Alastor had changed his outfit, but the radio demon was no longer wearing his pinstripe suit. Instead, he wore shorts and a tank top that fell loose against his thin frame. Balanced between his ear tufts sat a white, black and gold colored captain’s hat. The radio demon was lazily leaning into his chair, using one hand to steer as a lit cigar was perched between the fingers of his other hand. Glancing down revealed _not_ the tap shoes the demon typically wore. Instead, his pale grey-to-black skin, complete with numerous scars was on display. The skin from Alastor’s neck, to his bare shoulders, all the way down to his cloven hooves seemed to be covered in scars.

“Holy shit, Al,” was all Angel could muster.

Alastor could feel Angel’s gaze on him and turned to face the arachnid. “Hmm?” Without an ounce of subtlety, Angel looked the other up and down. “Come now, Angel. Is it really that bad?”

Angel choked. “Al, no! Just… no. I just don’t think I’ve ever seen you out of your suit. I wouldn’t have been surprised if you wore it all day.” Angel winked, scooting down the bench and closer to where Alastor was seated, lazily steering the massive boat out onto the lake. “Wouldn’t mind seein’ what’s _under_ those clothes though.”

“Ohh absolutely not. Perhaps I _should_ put my suit back on.” Alastor chuckled, turning away from the spider demon as he continued steering the boat out onto the lake.

Angel laughed, reclining in his seat before pulling his hellphone out. He snapped multiple pictures of Nuggets, who had fallen asleep on the bench in his cute outfit. He scrolled through his social media feed a few minutes before scoffing. It had been too long since he had last updated his photos. He silently reminded himself to take more pictures while on the trip and tucked his phone away for the time being.

Angel stood, putting on his large, circular framed rose-tinted sunglasses before stretching his arms upwards. In a swift motion he pulled his dress off, tossing it into his bag that sat next to Nuggets.

Using his long arms, he reached over Husk and into one of the coolers. He retrieved a large bottle of mixed liquor and passed shot glasses to his open hands before standing and walking to the doorway of the cabin.

“C’MON BITCHES WE’RE TAKING SHOTS!”


	16. Chapter 16

Alastor could hear the clinking of bottles in the coolers and movement behind him as he steered the boat through the red waters of the lake. Knowing Husk was already intoxicated and curled up on the bench left one other demon. A few minutes passed and sure enough, Angel made his way to the cabin door, leaning against the door frame and shouting out to the girls.

The radio demon craned his head to see what Angel had pulled from the cooler, but before he could analyze what angel was holding, he was floored by the spider’s outfit. Surprisingly, the spider wasn’t naked. His suit was a modest one-piece that tied around his neck. The large bow he had tied spilled over his bare shoulder blades. The defined yet dainty muscles of his back ran with his spine down to his waist where the high-rise cut of the suit began. The front of the suit had a deep slit to it, though it managed to hold back the spider’s chest fluff. Thanks to the deep cut in the fabric, quite a bit of the large pink heart that ran to Angel’s navel was visible. The thing that stood out to the deer the most, however, was the color. Unlike the majority of the spider’s wardrobe, the sit wasn’t glitzy and bright. It was a deep shade of red, reminiscent of blood.

A groan broke Alastor from his daze, and he turned back to see Husk waking up. Of course, someone shouting about shots would bring the demon back from unconsciousness.

As Alastor noticed Husk leaning up, everyone else entered the cabin. Niffty had hopped down from the top tier of the boat and the girls had reluctantly left their spot from the swaying trampoline at the front of the boat.

Everyone scooted around the edge of the table, squishing themselves into the booth area of the cabin. Husk and Angel hopped into the windowsill behind the table, loving the feeling of the wind blowing through the open room. Alastor summoned one of his shadows to take control of steering the boat.

The radio demon looked at Angel who was still clutching the different glasses and large jug of liquor. Reaching his hands forward, Angel smiled and happily passed the glasses off to the demon, who then passed them around to everyone at the table.

“All right, bitches. Ya ready for some good shit?” Angel was unscrewing the cap from the large jug.

“Uhh, Angel what exactly is that?” Charlie asked, pointing to the bottle.

“Don’t you worry your pretty lil head, Chuck. I think it’s some kind of aged… cognac? Old shit. Got it from my pops.”

“Oh, Angel! I didn’t know you had family down here!” Charlie seemed thrilled at the thought of Angel having relatives in Hell.

“Uh, well yeah. We’re all down here.”

“How nice that he’d give you- “

“I stole it, Hun.”

That got Alastor’s attention. Not because the spider had stolen something, but the way he said it. The dejected tone of the demon’s voice was something the deer was not used to hearing. The loud-mouthed, spoiled, dramatic porn star rarely had such a tone, unless it had something to do with his pompous shithead of a pimp.

“Sorry, babe. Don’t mean to set myself back from the ‘path to redemption’,” Angel waved his hands around with finger quotes, “Let’s forget I said that. My shit relatives are hardly worth a conversation.”

Leaning forward from his position on the sill, Angel began filling up everyone’s glasses with the amber colored liquor. When he finished, he set the bottle down with a loud clank. The room erupted in a cacophony of cheers before everyone threw their shots back, downing the liquid.

Alastor watched as Angel wasted no time in refilling his glass and throwing a second and third shot back. The girls left the cabin shortly after, returning to the trampoline on the deck with Vaggie’s arms full of chilled beer bottles. Husk was hardly conscious, snoozing on the wide windowsill the sun poured through. Sensing the lingering tension from the previous conversation, Alastor snapped his fingers as he returned to the captain’s chair. The shadow captain dissipated at the order and an upbeat song filled the air.

Rather than the typical jazz and blues music Alastor preferred to listen to in his free time, this song was more modern. Fast paced and electronic, it was like something you’d hear in a club scene. The radio demon wasn’t sure why the spider’s downtrodden mood upset him so much. The conflicting feelings he held towards the man had him wanting to hold him and comfort him one moment – and strangle him the next.

Hell, the whole point of the vacation was so Alastor would be able to prank the others and just enjoy being a shit disturber! He foiled his own plans by not taking into consideration how much closer it would push them all to be. He essentially trapped himself with the others and specifically Angel. As annoying as the spider could be, his effortless beauty and charming wit were so very intriguing.

The music Alastor summoned forward played loudly, filling the indoor and outdoor areas of the ship as it continued cruising through the large lake. Angel, not expecting to hear such a song in the presence of the demon (nonetheless hearing the man summon it himself), instantly perked up.

“Al, are ya ok? This music isn’t really your taste.” Angel questioned, cocking an eyebrow as he stared at the back of the deer’s head.

“Of course I am, dear! I just want to make sure _everyone_ enjoys themselves while we have this time away from the hotel!” The over emphasis of the word ‘everyone’ caught Angel’s attention. Before he could question the other man, the engine of the boat cut off. No longer accelerating through the water, the boat slightly lurched.

Alastor toyed with the controls on the boat’s high-tech dashboard before standing.

“Come, Angel. Let’s not spend all day inside.” The radio demon stood, gesturing for the spider to follow him. Angel obliged, quietly muttering something akin to “phrasing”. Abandoning the decanter of cognac, he stood and tugged the half full bottle of tequila from Husk’s paws before following Alastor to the doorway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reference image for Angel's swimsuit:  
> https://www.net-a-porter.com/en-us/shop/product/norma-kamali/bill-ruched-halterneck-swimsuit/1116152?cm_mmc=Google-ProductSearch-US--c-_-NAP_EN_US_PLA-_-NAP%C2%A0-%C2%A0US%C2%A0-%C2%A0GS%C2%A0-+Generic+-+Clothing%C2%A0-+Beachwear%C2%A0-%C2%A0High--Beachwear+-+One-Piece_AM&gclid=Cj0KCQiA_qD_BRDiARIsANjZ2LCkKBZ9a0SUgDyckb0Eheg-utscI1s1BJl0-8cjKsPtpIUf96TDaJIaAu2iEALw_wcB&gclsrc=aw.ds

**Author's Note:**

> This fic may end after the "vacation". If you would like to see things go further just let me know! This is one of the first fics I have wrote in a long while.


End file.
